clasic soul
by femme band
Summary: El solo pensamiento tenso nuevamente el cuerpo … hombres. Nunca antes había notado lo que la palabra significaba, si alguna vez los consideró seres comunes y corriente, personajes con distinto "equipo" y agradables ahora toda su anatomía parecía reaccionar ante ellos...¿realmente los necesitaba? .


_**Comienzo **_

La situación era incomoda ¿de donde rayos salió aquello?, aun sentía la piel erizada debido a la electricidad de aquel roce ¿ cuándo fue que su cuerpo llego al punto de tensarse por un casual contacto? .No negaba que era realmente guapo ,pero la _"sequia" _de masculinidad en su vida le estaba pasando la cuenta , generando frecuentes reacciones ante un cuerpo fibroso, una sonrisa torcida o una agradable loción.

-"**esto es demasiado**"-pensó

"_necesitas un hombre"_ recordó la voz chillona de su mejor amiga en lo que en los últimos meses se ha convertido en el tema central de sus reuniones _"toda mujer lo necesita, aun si tu cabezota se niega, tu cuerpo lo exigirá tarde o temprano ya verás que es cierto"_

y vaya que tenía razón, hace unas semanas incomodos sueños no le permitían descansar, su subconsciente aclamaba una buena dosis de testosterona en sus solitarias y largas noches de estudio y porque no, en su vida.

Frunció el ceño esto no era agradable, perder el control biológico del cuerpo por la necesidad de un tosco y peludo calentador, nunca lo era. Porque estaba segura que el frio invierno tenía más responsabilidad en esta situación que cualquier idea pre-fabricada sobre dependencia sexual y debilidad femenina.  
dejo el trance al sentir una leve aclaración de garganta, dirigió la mirada a ambas guitarras y a sus portadores .

-necesito un numero de contacto y el número de los instrumentos para finalizar el préstamo.

-te daré mi teléfono celular-el rubio de la sonrisa encantadora se acercó al pequeño mesón plasmando números en el insignificante formulario

-Que numero tiene tu guitarra.-

-5- a su lado el responsable de la electricidad que aun generaba tensión en cada musculo del cuerpo le miraba distraído,… distraídamente guapo. no pudo hacer mas que odiar su sola presencia y fruncir aun mas el ceño creyendo asi que la incomodidad le obligaría marcharse con rapidez.

- listo, ¿necesitas algún otro dato?-

- no, esto es suficiente-

-bueno entonces nos retiramos, adios-

-adios-

Por fin había terminado todo ,miro las credenciales universitarias en la gaveta y no pudo evitar recordar las sensaciones provocadas en su recepción , por un simple…roce.

_Demonios_

Brisa marina, ¡eso deseaba! la necesidad de un paño frio en el rostro le antojaba un buen chapuzón en las frias aguas del mar, ayudaría a relajar los sentidos y quizás mitigar un poco el calor que últimamente no parecía querer abandonarla.

Salir de la oficina y tomar aire parecía ser la mejor decisión, estaba comenzando a creer que trabajar de junior en su tiempo libre en la sección cultural de la universidad ya no era buena idea .

Diariamente cientos de estudiantes se dirigían a las instalaciones a solicitar instrumentos, reservar salas de práctica, participar de alguno de los múltiples talleres o simplemente apreciar las exposiciones artísticas a lo largo del edificio. y durante los últimos dos años no había parecido ser un problema , pero ahora producto de la seria de "cambios" hormonales podía parecer mas que una tortura. Ya que claro está que la mayoría de esos estudiantes eran… hombres. Si, de esos seres biológicamente distintos, esos monitos barbudos que gozaban de la ausencia de una terrible carga "_menstruacion_" y últimamente _ellos _eran una tortura_._

El solo pensamiento tenso nuevamente el cuerpo … hombres. Nunca antes había notado lo que la palabra significaba, si alguna vez los consideró seres comunes y corriente, personajes con distinto "equipo" y agradables, ahora toda su anatomía parecía reaccionar ante la idea de un personaje de invisible virilidad y brazos fuertes, ¿realmente los necesitaba? .

Dejaría la tarde a orillas del mar para otro día. camino al baño y mojo el rostro las 3 horas que aun faltaban para terminar su turno indicaban solo una cosa … s_eria una tarde muy larga._


End file.
